Ao acaso
by Kim SunHye
Summary: Sentimentos são coisas incontroláveis, que aparecem a qualquer momento, até nos mais inoportunos. Mas porque ele tinha que aparecer logo agora? Logo nessa situação?


Pov. Tao

– Cachorro, filho de uma lazarenta. Já fazem dois meses desde que eu o vi, nem um sinal de vida. Como duas pessoas que moram numa mesma cidade não conseguem se encontrar - espero q ele ainda more né - e olha que essa cidade é um cubículo - interior é foda. - Me pergunto porque ainda espero ele aparecer, como se ele fosse me procurar ou algo do tipo.

– Oque acontece, é que eu fui estuprado na minha festa de formatura, mas não fiquem com pena de mim não. Foi ótimo, a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo. Não, eu não estou louco e pra piorar eu me apaixonei por ele.

FlashBack on

Faltava 30 minutos para as 21:00pm, 30 minutos de paz antes de entrar pro inferninho que eu chamo de festa de formatura, uma tradição que vem tirando dinheiros dos pais há anos. Onde se cada pessoa que fosse fazer uma festa de formatura usasse o dinheiro para pagar a faculdade, esse país não teria mais desemprego por falta de capacitação!  
Deve estar se perguntando, então porque eu estou indo? Simples, sou rico e posso pagar quantas faculdades e formaturas eu quiser!

Eu já estava pronto a muito tempo, apesar de não querer ir, não iria aparecer mal vestido. Jamais!

– É melhor eu sair agora antes que eu chegue atrasado, pois quanto mais cedo eu entrar, mas cedo vou sair. Só vou fazer presença para meus pais e depois irei embora. A festa seria no ginásio da escola, o espaço era bem grande então não tínhamos a necessidade de alugar um salão.

Nove horas em ponto, achei que seria um dos primeiros a chegar e digamos que já tinha boa parte do pessoal lá dentro, até o DJ já estava tocando. Resolvi andar pela pista, ver como andam as coisas e como eu já esperava, as mocreias se achando as princesinhas, com seus vestidos caros se exibindo doidinhas pra dá, e eles se sentem em um mercado livre de carne fresca. E eu? Sou gay, mas não me interesso por esses meninos da escola. Se são bonitos, com certeza são metidos e se são feios...a deixa eles pra lá nem preciso citar. Nada contra os feios, eu até ficaria com um se eu realmente gostasse dele, mas eu tenho bom gosto, então chances mínimas de isso acontecer. Já chega, já chega estourei minha cota, muita gente pra pouco espaço, ficar muito tempo perto dessa gente me irrita, pois eu fico pensando em como eles são irritantes. Acho que vou para uma das salas tirar um cochilo, quando acordar irei embora, meus pais nem irão notar.

A escola é enorme e os corredores a noite ficam bem assustadores. Não que eu tenha medo, mas já ouvi histórias suficientes pra duvidar de algo. E pra piorar, de repente escuto vozes.

– Mas se pegarem agente aqui?

– Se foda! Eu quero aqui e agora!

Vozes essas que eu tenho certeza de não pertencer a nenhum fantasma, mas sim à Wu Fan, mais conhecido como Kris e o outro não tenho certeza, mas eles estavam aprontando alguma coisa na sala dos professores. E eu vou descobrir o que é. Sou nem um pouco curioso né?

Bom a cena não foi das melhores, eu via tudo que acontecia dentro da sala através do vidro da porta, e Kris, o pegador da escola, estava se atracando com um garoto nas salas dos professores e esse nada mais nada menos que seu fiel seguidor Yixin, que todos chamavam de Lay. Por mais que eu não me importe com eles, as coisas eu acabo descobrindo né. Estudar na mesma escola e ser indiferente a tudo é meio difícil.

Primeiro Kris, ele era um dos garotos mais bonitos da minha escola e ainda é. Desejado tanto por garotas, quanto garotos. Lay apesar de ser quietinho, também é muito famoso na escola, principalmente por ser o líder do time de futebol. Sabe como é né, as mocreias amam títulos. Os dois vivem andando juntos, sendo o Lay dava até pra desconfiar já que ele é...digamos...o certinho. Fofoca dele era uma coisa que você não ouvia sobre ele. Agora Kris, tudo que ele fizesse ou deixasse de fazer, a escola inteira ficava sabendo. Sabe aquele tipo de cara que sai por ai se achando o machão, então, ele é assim. E agora quem diria, os dois quase se comendo.

Kris segurava Lay pela cintura enquanto empurrava-o contra uma carteira qualquer, já tirando sua camisa. Beijos? Esses foram totalmente trocados por chupões e mordidas. Sentimento é uma coisa fora do vocabulário, eles mais pareciam animais no cio. Blusas e acessórios já estavam todos nos chão, só lhes restava a calça, essa já sendo devidamente tirada.  
Quando eu falei que pessoas iam acabar se comendo nessa festa, eu não estava exagerando. Eu já deveria ter imaginado que o povo iria usar as salas pra isso. Falta de dinheiro pra pagar motel é foda né.

– Acho melhor eu ir embora, to começando a ficar animado e isso não é bom.  
Me apoiei alguns segundos na porta para poder me levantar, segundos esses que me congelaram o coração. A porta não estava devidamente fechada, mas apenas encostada, fazendo assim que revelasse a eles um garoto quase enfartado e duro.

– Eu avisei, falei que seriamos pegos. Não acredito que isso está acontecendo! - dizia Lay afobado e já colocando suas roupas.

– É parece que sim. - respondeu Kris não ligando muito por estar trajando apenas a calça e essa totalmente aberta, na minha frente. E que corpo hein. Opa não é hora pra isso agora. Se contraola.

– Ei garoto, oque você viu aqui. Apenas esqueça ok? - Disse Lay já se retirando da sala.

– S-imm claro. Desculpe, foi sem querer, juro não contar nada pra ninguém. - disse olhando para o Kris, pois ele sim é o problema e não Lay. - Foi sem querer. Só estava procurando um lugar pra tirar um cochilo. - isso não era de toda verdade, mas também não era de toda mentira.

– Não quero saber se você vai contar pra alguem ou não. Estamos na festa de formatura esqueceu, não verei eles nunca mais. O que me importa agora é que estou duro aqui e você acabou com a minha diversão! - realmente ele é super discreto nas suas palavras. E oque eu tenho a ver com ele estar duro. Problema dele horas. O olhei com cara de interrogação.

– E oque eu tenho há ver com isso? - acho que eu não tenho medo de morrer mesmo.

– E oque você tem há ver? É que agora oque eu ia fazer com ele, irei fazer com você. - pera agora isso me assustou, vindo do Kris, eu não duvido nada. Virei de costa e me pus a correr.

– Na na ni na não. Onde você pensar que vai, agora você é meu. - Kris era jogador de basquete, correr rápido era o mínimo que ele tinha que fazer. Ele jogou meu corpo pra cima dos armários, fazendo com que eu batesse as costas com força.

– AISH ME LARGUE AGORA, ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO. - disse em alto e bom som.

– Com quem você pensa que tá falando. Agora quem manda aqui sou eu. - logo em seguida meu rosto estava quente, eu havia levado um tapa - Você fala todo bravinho, mas na verdade aqui em baixo você está todo duro. - droga, nossos corpos estavam próximos demais.

– SAI DE CIMA DE MIM AGORA SEU ANIMAL. - nenhum resposta, apenas a mesma ardência no rosto.

Ele me pegou a força e me arrastou para dentro das sala dos professores novamente e trancou a porta. A coisa tava ficando mais séria do que eu esperava.

– Se você encostar um dedo em mim eu grito e depois te acuso por assédio sexual. Você vai se ver com meu advogado. - isso tem que funcionar, isso te que funcionar, se não estarei literalmente fodido. Porque minha mãe fez com que eu não trouxesse o celular?!

– Traga seu advogado aqui, aproveito e como o cú dele também. E se quiser gritar, grite, mas grite bastante, porque quando eu estiver dentro de você, nem seu nome, você vai lembrar. - ele deve ser louco, só pode. Isso não tá acontecendo comigo. Não com Huang ZiTao.  
Sem perceber, meu corpo estava prensado na parede novamente, ele lambia meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo sem nenhum cuidado, explorando cada parte do meu corpo. Tentei empurrá-lo, me debatia, o xingava, mas nada o detinha. Sua força era muito maior que a minha.

– Kris, por favor, pare, PARE! - tentei pedir.

– Quando eu falo que vou fazer alguma coisa, eu faço. - dessa vez ele me pegou no colo e me jogou em cima de uma das mesas, prendendo minhas mãos com o cinto da minha calça. - Agora fique bem quietinho. - quer saber desisto.

– EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ SE FODA, SEU GENTINHA DE MERDA ! VÁ PARA O INFERNO JUNTO COM A SUA MÃE VADIA - ele vai me foder de qualquer jeito, então que se dane. - Se for pra me foder, acabe logo com isso. - então ele sorriu pra mim do jeito mais sacana possível. seu imprestável.

– É assim que eu gosto, obediente. Você deveria se sentir honrado em ser fodido por mim. - aaaaaa não acredito, além de estar prestes a me estuprar, vai fica se achando é? faça me o favor né.

– Você é bonito não nego. - desculpa gente, mas não sou cego OK. - Mas nunca me sentiria horado em dar pra você, não sei o que esse povo tem na cabeça pra te idolatrar tanto. - falo mesmo.

– Mas agora você vai descobrir o porque. - então ele me puxou pelo cabelo e me jogou contra uma das mesas, me deixando de bruços. Logo me levantei e quando me virei, nosso corpos estavam quase colados, sua respiração batia em meu rosto. E sem muito tempo pra pensar, sinto sua mão em meu membro, ainda por cima da calça, apertando-o. Soltei um gemido involuntário e logo tratei de me calar, não ia da esse gostinho pra ele. - Parece que alguém aqui está gostando de ser assediado.

– CALA A BOCA FILHO DA PUTA. - bosta, ele escutou! joguei pedra na cruz, só pode. Então ele apertou minhas bolas, com força, me fazendo gemer mais alto.

– Uiii ta com vergonha agora é. Tenho que melhorar isso, pois não vou te dar tempo pra essas coisas. - suas mãos literalmente arrancaram minha roupa, me deixando completamente nú. - Pra um boyzinho até que você é bem dotado. - agora ele vai fica falando do meu pau? achei que quem ia ser comido fosse eu, mas pra falar a verdade ninguém resiste ao Tao jr.

– Acho que quem quer ser fodido aqui é você, não? - eu tenho que me defender né.

– Não, porque hoje essa é a sua função. - disse ele tirando o que restava de roupa e WOW FANTASTIC BABY. Eu não era o único bem dotado aqui.  
Novamente fui puxado pelo cabelo, me fazendo ficar ficar de joelhos a sua frente. Ta virando zona isso aqui. Virei oque pra fica puxando meu cabelo porra.

– Chupa! - disse autoritário. Tá de brinks né. Quantos caras ou garotas ele deve ter comido. Ele tá achando q eu vou colocar minha boca lá? - Ta demorando porque gracinha. Eu mandei, então você faz. - então ele me chutou na altura da costela, me fazendo gritar e aproveitando essa momento ele praticamente socou seu membro em minha boca, me fazendo engasgar com o susto. Suas mãos logo estavam presas ao meu cabelo movimentando minha cabeça em movimentos rápidos e necessitados, eu estava ficando sufocado. Empurrei suas pernas com força para que eu pudesse retirar seu membro da minha boca, precisava respirar.

– PORRA, TA QUERENDO ME MATAR ? - além de ter que chupar essa porra, não sabe fazer direito caralho. Se for pra estuprar, estupra direito né!

– Alguém aqui mando você tirar? - disse me dando um tapa no rosto e logo colocando seu membro em minha boca novamente. Seus movimentos continuaram rápidos, mas pelo menos ele não ia até a garganta. - Vai usar essa língua ou vai precisar apanhar de novo? - meu corpo já estava dolorido e se eu continuasse nesse rítimo, manchas iam aparecer em meu rosto e depois como eu ia explicar isso aos meus pais? Então logo obedeci. Coloquei minha mão em seu membro o masturbando enquanto o chupava, com a outra mão massageava suas bolas. Pude ouvir seu gemido de satisfação. Minha língua passeava pelo membro, hora chupando, hora lambendo, seus gemidos agora se tornaram mais frequentes. Tirei uma de minhas mãos de seu membro e comecei a me masturbar. Que se foda, não ia dar prazer só pra ele né.

Todo mundo diz que alegria de pobre dura pouco? pois é, a dos ricos também. Logo sinto ele chutar meu braço.

– Não, não. Você não pode se tocar. - ele para por alguns segundos e pega o cinto de uma das calças q estava jogada por ai e prende meus braços, atrás das costas. - Pronto agora está bom.

– Me solte. Eu não estou fazendo o que você quer? Solte meus braços agora. - disse firme.

– Não. Eu vou ser o único a te tocar me entendeu! Agora cala a boca e continua. - diálogo? desisto.

Ele acelerou mais seus movimentos, estava prestes a gozar, mas antes que acontecesse, ele se retirou, me puxou pelo braço e me levantou, deixando-me na mesma posição de antes, de bruços na mesa, com a bunda empinada. E sem aviso ou preparação ele me penetrou.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH - doía pra caralho. Não que eu era virgem, mas assim do nada, era como se estivesse me rasgando no meio. Ele era grande e isso piorava tudo - PORQUE FEZ ISSO?

– Pra que esperar, ia doer de qualquer jeito. E você é tão apertado. - sem esperar que eu me acostumasse com a invasão, ele começou a se movimentar, muito rápido por sinal. Seus gemidos eram cada vez mais altos, enquanto os meus, eu os prendia mordendo a boca, já até podia sentir o gosto de ferrugem. Por mais que no começo doesse, agora o prazer tomava conta.

– Não...Ahh...di...ga...besteiras. - eu já começava a esquecer como se falava. Hora ele aumentava a velocidade, hora diminuía. Ele se retirava quase todo para depois voltar inteiro e com força. Eu estava indo a loucura, sanidade manda beijos. - Fa...l...le... me...nos e faça...mais!

– Sabia que você ia acabar...ah...se rendendo. - eu estava de costas, mas tinha a certeza de que aquele sorriso estava lá.  
Ele então me virou de frente, passando minhas pernas por seu ombro e me penetrando novamente. Eu já não estava aguentando mais e pelo jeito ele também não. Então ele passou a me masturbar na mesma velocidade em que me penetrava. Não demorou muito e entçao gozamos. Estávamos exaustos. Seu corpo descansava sobre o meu e tínhamos a respiração pesada.

– Bom acho que já acabamos. - disse ele se levantando e se retirando de dentro de mim. aproveitei e também me coloquei de pé.- Me diverti bastante com você boyzinho. -ele já pegava suas roupas e começava a se vestir.

– É foi melhor do que eu esperava. - muitooo melhorrr. - Você bem que podia me soltar também né. - ia embora e e largar amarrado aqui?

– Ah já ia me esquecendo. - se aproximou de mim. Me virei de costas para que ele pudesse tirar o cinto, este que me deixou belas marcas. Meus pulsos estava com alguns cortes e roxos e o estranho que eu nem lembro de ter doido. Me virei de frente e ele ainda estava lá parado olhando pra mim de um jeito estranho.

– Desculpa! - OQUE? PERA EU NÃO OUVI DIREITO.

– O..que? - cara de indignação era poco para o que eu estava fazendo.

– É... desculpa. Isso mesmo que você ouviu. - disse todo sem graça. - Eu te machuquei bastante. Acho que dessa vez eu exagerei. - exagerar é apelido pro que você fez. - Eu fico violento quando estou exitado. - eu já ouvi de tudo, mas essa é novidade.

– Você me estupra e agora ta pedindo desculpas? - disse enquanto me limpava e colocava minhas roupas.

– Ah nem vem dar uma de santinho, porque você gemia feito uma menininha tá bom. - ok nesse ponto ele tem razão.

– Acho que não foi tão ruim assim ter vindo para a festa de formatura. - disse sorrindo.

– É parece que não. - sorriu de volta. - Então agente se esbarra por aê, Tao - era a primeira vez que ele me chamava pelo nome.

– É agente se esbarra.

FLashback Off

Bom, agora eu estou aqui, esperando que ele apareça. Depois que eu percebi que eu realmente estava gostando desse traste, tentei encontrá-lo de qualquer jeito, tudo em vão. Mas a vida segue né. Hoje é meu primeiro dia na faculdade. Gente nova, lugar novo. Então bola pra frente. Talvez um dia eu encontre com ele de novo.  
Mas uma coisa que eu não esperava aconteceu. Quando cheguei na sala de aula, dei de cara com a pessoa que eu menos esperava ver naquele local. Sim, era ele, mais lindo do que nunca. Meu coração falhou. Não estava acreditando que depois dois meses sumido, eu o encontro na mesma faculdade que eu e ainda na mesma sala. Eu já tinha pensado na possibilidade até dele ter mudado de pais. E acho que fiquei muito tempo parado o olhando, pois ele começou a rir, me tirando do transe. Peguei meu material e claro me sentei na carteira a sua frente.

– E ai Boyzinhu ancioso pra formatura?

– Mais do que nunca.


End file.
